Fading light
by prelude to the final moment
Summary: what if the Cullens DID fight the Volturi, what if they lost? please R


Note: this is a depressing story written for a fan who wanted to see it, I love the twilight saga and nearly all of its characters and I do not want to kill any of them (except Rosalie and Charlie) so with all that I will now begin, oh, and by the way, I do not own a copy of breaking dawn, so I will use what dialogue I can remember, and improvise otherwise.

Fading light, a Twilight Fanfic, takes place during the fight with the Volturi.

It was the first day the snow stayed, and we knew it was going to lead to a fight, we knew the Volturi were coming to take our daughter, Renesmee. I was terrified, I was a newborn vampire, my eyes were still sharp crimson circles, and my venom still over flowed at the sweet scent of human blood, I didn't know how to fight, but I knew I had to.

We were waiting, all 17 vampires against the Volturi, and then there were the Quileute Wolves, huge beasts the size of horses surrounding our perimeter. I felt the tension in the air, and gripped Edward's hand so tightly in mine I was afraid I might crush it, I buried my head in his shoulder, and clutched our daughter to my chest with my other hand, his arms encircled me, and if it were any time or place but now, I would have been content. We were going to die, I felt it, Alice saw it, but somehow there was hope. Zafrina was shifting uneasily, her deep dark eyes focusing edgily on the forest around us, she tensed her shoulders, her muscles bulging beneath her sandstone skin, her wild black mane of tangled hair was tied in a bizarre fixture at the back of her head, she gazed angrily around, glowering at the trees and bushes, tensing at the slightest sound, she was one who would help save my baby at all costs.

Edward pulled me into him tighter, holding me so close that I felt his sweet breathe on the back of my neck. Edward gently passed Renesmee to Jacob, so she could run if the fight happened, and then I pressed every inch of skin I could against Edward, my Edward, my husband, the love of my life, and I prayed to anyone in the universe that cared that we would be alright, that we'd survive no matter what, but I knew there was an all too real possibility that we wouldn't, I knew that I was fortunate to have had this much happiness, even if it was cut short so abruptly, I had no regrets, I just hoped somehow that Edward would make it. "Bella, love, if anything happens to you, I will follow you, I will not exist without you." He whispered, lightly kissing my pale neck. I noticed most of the vampires with mates were doing it, saying goodbye, reminding one another of their love. Then I saw them approaching through the trees, beautiful, and terrifying, the Volturi.

Jane and Alec were in the lead with their leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, trailing inches behind, a small dark girl followed Aro her hand on the small of his back, "a shield!" I thought to myself, this was bad, they really had brought the entire guard, and they all stood smiling viscously, "Give us the girl, and we will let you join us, refuse either and you will die." Marcus said in a bored voice as he stepped forward. I shuddered, the sight of his eyes as blood red as mine was disconcerting, "she is no immortal child!" Edward yelled with a deep rumbling growl, Aro laughed, "we can see that, she has color to her skin, and a heart beats in her chest, but our offer remains the same." He said with a sad smile, that was a mockery of his true emotion. "WE will fight this! We have broken no law!" I yelled, Aro smiled, "we have made a new one, Vampires are not allowed to mate with humans." We believe this is in the best interest of our world, you see, we do not know what she will become." Aro smiled again, with the false sadness. "Give us the girl, we will dispatch her and you can live on. With us…" I looked around me at the assembled vampires, Zafrina and her sister exchanged a glance that told me they were willing to fight, the Denali clan answered by leaning forward and tensing their muscles, crouching ready to pounce, most of the others did the same, the Romanians with gusto, but the Egyptians looked uneasy I was afraid that they would turn on us. A low feral growl ripped through Edward's throat, as he took a fighting stance at my side. "so be it." He smiled that evil mocking smile again then yelled "this was a mistake made by the Cullens, condemming them all to death, anyone who stays shall jopin them, this is your only chance to run!" Aro's voice echoed around the clearing, two of the Egyptians left, disappearing into the woods without so much as a glance back. "so be it," Aro said again, "I would have like to have you on my guard, but I see you would never be truly loyal, so i suppose it is better that you refused. Goodbye Bella" Aro smiled, then before any of us could say anything, he leapt forward with speed faster than anything I could imagine and grabbed me, splintering the bones in my neck before I could do anything, tearing my arms and legs apart, "Bella! No!" Edward screamed, he leapt forward, but Jane struck him to the ground with her power, the last thing I saw was Edward writhing on the ground screaming my name before I felt the fire and saw the blackness.

Edward:

My Bella my wife, lay on the ground her beautiful body licked with flames, and I, her husband sworn to protect her, was powerless, so the blackness of death, the licking burning flames were a relief, as I would join my Bella, the woman who meant more to me than eternity. "Renesmee, run! I loveyou!" I cried with some of my last breath "I'm coming Bella I whipered, and managed to crawl forward, and clutch her hand, she looked into my eyes, her broken body was giving off black smoke, "I love you." she whispered, "I love you too." I answered, and we came together for one last kiss as we were carried away from the world. With the screams of a futile battle against the Volturi echoing around us, I knew Renesmee was safe, that was all that mattered, and as my friend's bodies thudded to the ground and were lit on fire, I knew it was worth it. And I gasped as the world faded from my eyes.


End file.
